Spitz or Swallows
by WhereThighs
Summary: Maria Wong has a secret, and she only trusts Sharon with it. Who can say what two young girls get up to together when no-one else is watching?


**Spitz or Swallows - Part One**

Sharon Spitz caught herself gazing longingly into her bedroom mirror, the all too familiar longing to be free of her braces rattled through her brain once more. The phone rang, snapping her out of her self-loathing daydreams. The shrill dial tone provided an odd comfort to her, as it fulfilled the earlier promise of a call from Maria.

'Maria, is that you?' she spoke, exasperated, having rushed to beat her brother Josh to the phone. He turned away, miming a talking hand to chastise her from depriving him of the chance to irritate her further.

'Sharon!' the voice on the other end of the phone was Maria Wong, Sharon's closest friend, speaking in hushed but urgent tones.

'I didn't know exactly when you'd call; it sounded like you had big news at LifeCycles…'

'Listen,' Maria began 'could you come over today?' Maria stammered.

'Is something wrong, Maria?' queried Sharon, gently 'You can tell me, we're best friends!' Maria audibly whimpered on the other end of the line, Sharon wondered if she was afraid the news would put their friendship at risk.

Sharon reassured her immediately, 'Whatever it is, Maria, we'll get through it! We always do!'

'Thanks Sharon, I think I needed that.' Maria's voice was shaky; she definitely needed a close friend's care today.

'Okay, I'll come over as soon as I can.' Sharon relented, holding the phone between her ear and shoulder as she starting putting on her coat.

The dial tone in Sharon's ear signalled her that Maria was waiting, and she called for Adam's assistance in getting there once the phone was back in the receiver.

'Ugh… I wanted to watch this documentary, Sharon!' Adam groaned, despite the inconvenience of him not wanting to drive, Sharon was more caught up in the fact her jock brother was watching something other than wrestling for once.

'What documentary is it?' she probed.

To which Adam, of course, responded 'It's about wrestling.'

'If you're so busy, I could just borrow your car again, how about that?' smiled Sharon, guiltily.

'Not a chance.' replied Adam, begrudgingly reaching for the pause button.

The drive to Maria's was uneventful; Adam's taunting was more tiring than usual. Sharon's worry for Maria occupied her and, true to his nature, Adam conceded his teasing when he noticed something was serious.

Sharon gently opened the door to the car, thanking Adam for driving her.

'It's no problem, Sharon.' he said, gripping the wheel tighter before asking 'Make sure Maria is okay, will ya? I'm worried about her.', Sharon rolled her eyes, it's not like Maria was _his_ best friend.

'That's the idea, Adam.' she told him sarcastically.

'You can walk home if you want, Sharon.' Adam said, causing Sharon's smug smile to disappear.

The air around her was cold; Sharon shivered and zipped up her coat. She walked gently to the buzzers at the door and pressed the button beside 'Wong', breathing between cupped hands she waited to hear Maria's voice to buzz her up, instead, she just heard the buzzer.

'Jeez, Maria.' Sharon rubbed her hands together and made a questioning expression, pushing open the door to the main building.

As Sharon entered the complex, she nervously found herself approaching Maria's place, the lack of information about what was wrong was stirring up some nasty images in her mind.

'I sure hope no-one died.' she vocalized, Maria's voice responded from behind the opening door Sharon neared, 'No-one died, Sharon.'

Sharon jumped in surprise and heard a small laugh from her best friend.

'So what's wrong?' she spoke around the door, to Maria's face.

Maria looked away from her, her eyes red from crying.

'This.'

What followed was a whirlwind of thoughts and feelings; this was the first time Sharon had laid eyes on Maria's manhood.

'You…' Sharon muttered, to a nodding Maria.

'You're…' she continued, Maria's eyes narrowed as she bit her lip.

Sharon fainted, nearly landing on the cold floor of the hallway. Maria gasped, clasping her mouth with her hand, catching Sharon just before the impact.

'Oh… jeez.' Sharon mumbled as she came to, blinking frantically, then pacing herself.

'Gosh, Maria, I had the weirdest dream. You were all worried and scared and I came over and you had this…'

As Sharon spoke, Maria raised herself from a kneeling position beside her best friend and unknotted the ribbon of her dressing gown, letting it drop from her shoulders to the floor.

Sharon began 'Does Brock…'

Maria shook her head.

Sharon saw the unfamiliar region of Maria's body, throbbing.

'Is it painful?' she asked, starting to crawl over to Maria's lap. Curiously investigating her, she stroked at it, Maria let out a gentle moan.

'I'm sorry… did that hurt?' she stroked gentler, carefully.

'No… it's really good…' Maria admitted, blushing.

Sharon stopped immediately, 'I don't know… I just wanted to know what it was like.' Sharon hid her face behind her hands, the intoxicating scent of Maria's intimate area surrounding her.

'Sharon…' Maria began, embarrassed, 'I've always…' she coughed, sneaking glances at Sharon, who was staring intently at her, lips gently parting.

'I know you like Alden, but I…' Maria stopped; it became hard to talk with Sharon's lips pressed firmly against hers.

'Alden?' Sharon stroked Maria's lower stomach, looking up at her best friend from her now kneeling position.

'No offense, but… he's no Maria Wong.'

The kissing continued, by only Sharon's lips were involved, Maria's _affliction_ soon became a wonderful excuse to enjoy each other.


End file.
